Wrecked-it Felix
by tavrosphile
Summary: After Felix gets dumped, Ralph helps him get back on track. Can Ralph repair the one thing Felix can't; a broken heart? Ralph/Felix Fluff story
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is a slash story, etc etc. Please don't be rude about it, i did not make this with the intention of sullying your favorite children's movie; only to write a story about a pairing i enjoy.

Felix choked back a sob, racing past the security gate and onto the train that lead back into his own game, he didn't have time to talk to the surge protector, and he most definitely did NOT want him seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks. Gosh, what would he tell everyone? What would they think of him?! He looked down at his bare ring finger, wrapping his hand around where his wedding ring once was. Oh, how could he have let it end up like this!? And the worst part of it all, well, besides the actual breakup, is that he made himself look like a child after Calhoun had given him the bad news. He didn't even want to remember some of the terrible things he had said to her (well, terrible in his mind at least) while she was trying to calm him down and explain things to him. He had gotten so worked up that he took off his ring, dropped it in front of her and bounced off with his typical sound effect.

He buried his face in his hands. "oh my land...what have i done?" After a few more muffled sobs, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his magic hammer, sighing as he tapped it lightly on his chest. "i thought you could fix everything.." he whimpered "i guess you just cant fix a broken heart, can you?"

Felix felt terrible, He knew nobody could ever give him the honeyglows that Calhoun had given him, and he was just about at whits end, he didn't even notice when the train had stopped at the station, he was too busy whimpering into his hat. And he definitely didn't notice his hulking coworker, standing above him squinting to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"hey,uh, Felix? Are you... OK?" Ralph asked nervously, shocked to see his new friend this way.

The little man in blue froze, quickly putting his hat back on and forcing his usual smile onto his face. "Yes, yes! don't you worry Ralph everything's fine! Umm... I was just wiping some dust out of my eyes!" he said with a forced chuckle, praying that Ralph wouldn't notice his teary eyes in the dark light.

Ralph crosses his arms, laughing a little "That;s good then! for a second i thought you were, er, crying or something crazy like that!"

Felix smiled even broader, clenching his teeth to maintain his stance "NO!" he said, a little too loudly, feeling guilty when he saw Ralph wincing a little. "I mean, I'm just fine.." he said, rubbing his shoulder, this conversation was getting too awkward for his tastes.

Ralph scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes. "Hey, wanna go to tappers or somethin? Vanellope just went back to her game, so I'm free the rest of the night if you want to, oh i dunno, hang out maybe?"

Felix actually smiled this time, this was exactly what he needed, a drink or two. If he could just hold it together a little longer, he could drown his terrible mood in chocolate milk, and maybe Ralph would get tipsy enough to not remember him spilling out his heart to him.

He snapped out of it when he heard his large friend clearing his throat, and could tell he was getting impatient since he was licking the inside of his cheek. "Of course Ralph, thank you for inviting me!" Replied Felix, stepping out of the train.

Ralph got visibly more comfortable now to see his 'nemesis' back to his usual quirky self, and actually began smiling himself. After leaving the station, he looked down at his pal and said "so, how did that date with Calhoun go?"

Felix froze in his tracks and dropped to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. He inhaled sharply, and said in a high pitched voice "w-well, let's just say things didn't go too peachy..."

Ralph felt worried, assuming the worst had happened, and knelt down to match the repairman's gaze "what happened!? Is she OK?" When he didn't respond and only seemed to grow more upset, Ralph picked him up and shook him a little "What's going on!? You can tell me!"

Felix let out a sob and finally said it "She left me!" he started sobbing and clung to Ralph's stomach, wailing, which was making Ralph a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"She what!?" He said, peeling the little hero off of his stomach and hoisting him up. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix sniffled as he stared into his former best man's brown eyes, inhaling in quick little bursts, fighting against tears. "Please, set me down Ralph, I do not want to discuss this right now!" He said, crossing his arms and trying to keep up his usual defiant stance. He knew he would have to tell people eventually, but he just wanted to hold it off for as long as possible, no matter how bad it was eating him up inside.

Ralph rolled his eyes scoffing "No, you're going to tell me what happened! Look at you, you're a mess!" He said, well-intentioned but sounding harsher than necessary.

The little repairman's eyes starting welling up with tears again "Well, if you are so very eager to know, my wife, Tamora..." He paused, looking at his ring finger. He closed his eyes and let out a slow, shaky exhale. "After I went over to hero's Duty tonight, she lead me over to this nice spot in the tower, and it was fantastic! I thought we were going to have a beautiful 3 month anniversary meal, and I was getting the honeyglows something awful..."

Felix paused for a second, long enough to make Ralph have to shake him a little to finish his story.

"well...she sat me down... and then she told me.." tears were trickling out of Felix's eyes at this point "She told me she thinks we took things too fast...and that we should split up"

Ralph gasped and set the heartbroken man down on the ground "What!? how could she even think of doing something like that to you!" He said, getting angrier by the second. He couldn't imagine anyone doing something like that to the saccharine repairman, especially since things seemed like they were going so well.

"I-it's not Tamora's fault! I think it's mine. I mean, maybe I just wasn't man enough..." Felix sputtered out, then put his hands back into his palms, hiding his face.

Ralph huffed and kicked a nearby cluster of bricks, sending them flying. "Don't you listen to her, you're a great guy and she had NO reason to ditch you like that. " he huffed and mumbled some profanities about Calhoun under his breath, to which Felix gasped at.

"There's no need to whip out the foul language Ralph... she was right...maybe I am poo" He said, and covered his mouth after the last word "please excuse my language Ralph, I'm sorry you had to see me this way"

"Stop talking like that!" The wrecker shouted, picking up Felix to his feet before marching back toward's the train.

Felix looked at him with wide eyes. "w-where are you going Ralph?!" he said bouncing after him. He was worried that his friend was going to go and try to do something to Tamora, which would not only make things worse, but also probably get his friend hurt

Ralph huffed, crossing his arms and nodding toward the empty spot on the train next to him "we're still going to tapper's, right?"

Felix sighed, what a relief, he wasn't sure if he could handle any further heartbreak. He plopped himself down on the train next to his huge friend, adjusting himself to make himself more comfortable in the tight space provided. In between his sniffles, he could smell the usual aroma of Ralph's Dump-Shack, mixed in with something that smelled a lot like peppermint. He looked up and noticed that Ralph's face was red from anger, and he was huffing pretty loudly.

Felix sighed, looking down. " I'm really sorry I dragged you into this. I don't think there's any reason for you to be upset. I'm the one who wrecked it." He said, still feeling guilty.

Ralph tensed up for a second, then sighed. "You didn't wreck anything Felix, it's her loss..and stop talking about yourself like that!" he said, trying to get the usually jolly bouncing carpenter to cheer up a little, although he was also pretty upset himself.

Felix smiled a little, looking up at Ralph's face, although it did involve a bit of neck craning. "Why, thank you Ralph... I'm really glad I ran into you."

Ralph gave a smile too, laughing a little as he said "Thanks, I am too. I hate seeing you all down in the dumps like this"

The repairman was beaming at this point, but then adopted a little more of a worried look " are you sure you don't want to clean yourself up first? I mean, you're covered in candy" he said, plucking off what appeared to be a peanut butter cup off of Ralph's overalls.

He smiled "nah, its fine, we have more important things to do anyways, like settling this huge mess" he said, lifting a hand up to his head to massage his temples with two huge fingers.

"oh I just can't apologize enough.." Felix said as he saw what stress he was causing Ralph. "You don;t have to do this you know, I don;t even think i'm really worth it at this point.."

Ralph put a hand on Felix's shoulder, shocking him as he heard the bad-guy say "Well don't worry about it, I want to be here for you, even if it is only by taking you out for a drink or two. And you are worth it." He said, as the train began to move towards Game Central Station. "Now wipe those tears and lets see that smile!"

Felix gave his eyes a last rub and adjusted his hat, nodding. He still felt terrible, but with the support Ralph was giving him, he felt like maybe he could survive through this, just maybe. Looking up at his overall-clad friend, Felix began to feel a strange hot sensation in his cheeks, then gasped and quickly turned away.

"Felix, you okay?" Ralph asked

"Oh yes, don't worry, it's just the... Oh look, were here!" the little man replied, bouncing out of the cart and pulling down his hat to cover his cheeks.

"jiminy jaminy..." he though to himself, as ralph called for him to wait up.

He had the honeyglows.


	3. Chapter 3

"You need another drink there, friend?" asked Tapper, walking stiffly over to the spot where Ralph and Felix were sitting.

Felix glanced down towards his empty glass of chocolate milk, maybe it wasn't exactly the best choice of beverage for the night, considering it brought back floods of memories of how him and his now ex-wife met. He sighed, "Sure, but would it be too much to ask for you to switch it up to some strawberry milk instead?"

Tapper rolled his eyes "I've gotta say Felix, I think you're the only person whose ever walked into my bar and asked for milk." He turned his attention to Ralph, "How about you big guy?"

Felix glanced over to Ralph's side of the bar table, he had already gone through 3 mugs of the good stuff. He really wasn't sure what he had expected, he knew his friend was frequently passing out in places like these. Sometimes Felix would honestly worry about him, sure, he may have had Vanellope, but at the end of the day when everyone had to go back to their own games, he bet he still got pretty lonely, all alone in his shack.

"Yeah, fill me up Tapper!" said Ralph, already beginning to slur his speech. He turned to his smaller friend and raised his eyebrows at him "are you sure you don't want any? I mean, it might make you feel better... or at least help you get some sleep tonight" he said, chuckling in between phrases.

Felix eyed the alcoholic beverage timidly, he had never once had a sip of liquor. "Well... I guess I might as well compromise my morals, especially on a night like this" he turned towards the tapper and cleared his throat "excuse me sir.. but would you mind spiking my milk?"

Tapper squinted at him. "how about I just get you a glass of your milk and a small glass of the beer too?" he said, not exactly wanting to whip up the sultry spiked milk.

"Yeah, he'll take it!" chimed in Ralph, and withing seconds the Tapper once again appeared bearing their drinks.

Felix looked over to his left, his friend was already sipping from his mug. He looked down at his own cup of the brew, giving it a sniff and scrunching up his nose. "Jiminy jaminy! This smells mighty terrible!" he said, turning his gaze over to his friend, who he could hear laughing.

"yeah, no one's arguing with ya there." he said, still chuckling to himself. "if you want you can just take a sip and leave the rest up to me if you don't like it."

"w-well... I suppose..." Said Felix, feeling flustered, so he pressed the rim of the glass to his lips and took the tiniest sip. Moments later he was spitting it out, reaching for his glass of milk to chase that terrible bitter taste away.

Ralph held back laughter "I take it you weren't that into it?"

"I will never understand how you can drink this stuff!" Felix stated, still shivering a little from the unpleasant beverage. He rested his chin on a gloved hand "besides, I thought you were going to help me with my situation..."

Ralph straightened up and sighed "Listen I'm sorry, I was just trying to maybe take some edge off of the whole thing." He looked worried, almost disheartened that his plan to cheer up Felix hadn't worked out too well.

"Oh, no! I really do appreciate this just... I guess I'm worried! What will I tell the nicelanders?! What will people think of me!?... I'll never be able to show my face in game central station again." Felix was getting frantic at this point, beginning to get dewy in the eyes. "Oh Ralph, what will I do?"

Ralph rotated in his stool to face Felix directly, bending over a bit to get as close to eye level with him as possible. "Listen to me; ignore what they say! It's none of their business anyways." He said, breaking to take a short sip of his drink. "You're no bad guy Felix, you're really great! No matter what happened, that's not going to change who you are. And if other people start to say bad stuff about you, well,, forget them! They're not worth it. You're fantastic, and if anyone disagrees, I'll wreck 'em!" He said, doing his little wrecking pose, although a bit sloppily do to the liquor.

Felix could feel his face flushing up, and he pulled down his hat again slightly "Well golly... I must admit- I never thought you'd have thought of me so highly..." Then again, to be honest, Felix had never really given Ralph the time of day either. Sure they were friends, but between him visiting Vanellope and felix going off to see his wife, they never had really any communication beyond work.

He was shocked to feel an arm wrap around his shoulders, even if it was mostly just hand. "Of course I do Felix, how could I not?"

"well...We never really see eachother much these days..." he replied sheepishly

Ralph smiled "Well, now that you're not doing anything... Oh, I dunno... Maybe you could come hang out with me and Vanellope? I mean I'm sure the three of us would have fun. and heck, if the nicelanders ever get you too down, you're always welcome at my place." He said, pulling felix a little closer.

Felix wrapped his arms around his large friend, crying a little "Oh Ralph... Thank you so much, for all of this..." He buried his face into Ralph's stomach, hoping he wouldn't notice the wetness of his tears. "I'm not the one whose great, its you."

"hmmmhmmm" Replied Ralph, starting to tilt slightly towards the counter.

Felix panicked, quickly sitting back up right "Oh my land... I'm so sorry if i offended you! I really didn't mean to make it sound that way... I mean... I don't know how I wanted it to sound really but.." He stammered, a hot honeyglow covering hsi face when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"hey, he's out cold, I think its time to take him home" Said the tapper, wiping a glass

Felix pulled down his hat's bill to hide his embarrassment as he heard a snore leave ralph. "T-Thank you sir!" He stammered. He looked up at Ralph and sighed, Getting him up and home could take a while. He caught himself smiling to himself a little, he couldn't take his eyes off the wrecker's face. Something about it was so much more appealing than before.

Ralph squirmed a little, then opened his eyes locking his with Felix and making him blush. "Sorry I passed out on you there...Would you mind taking me home?"he asked, getting to his feet ad he wrapped an arm around Felix for support.

"It would be my pleasure" Replied Felix, smiling to himself.

"Believe me, getting to see you has been completely MY pleasure" Said Ralph, as the two started towards the exit of tappers.


	4. Chapter 4

( Authors note: Sorry for the delay in this update, and sorry if it's kind of shotty, I had to rush it due to internet Problems)

"Oops!" exclaimed Felix as he helped Ralph, now only slightly inebriated, through the doorway to his shack, making the door fall off in the process.

"what was that?" mumbled Ralph, looking around to find the source of the noise

The little repairman smiled awkwardly, quickly pushing Ralph around the small living room trying to find the door to his bedroom "oh, that was just the old wind! haha! no broken doors here sir!" he said, muttering under his breath to himself that he would go back later once Ralph fell asleep and use his trusty hammer on the broken door.

Ralph's shack was surprisingly roomy for such a small home made out of discarded bricks, he also kept things somewhat clean, not as clean as Felix would have hoped, but more-so than he expected. Stepping over a stray empty pie tin, Felix wiggled the knob to Ralph's bedroom; the only reason he knew where it was is because he had joined Ralph for his housewarming party a few months ago, oh, he sure did have fun that day. He quickly chased the memory from his mind though, not wanting to recall any of his time spent with Calhoun just yet.

"Hey, Felix...Would you mind helping me towards on that bed over there?" asked Ralph, pointing to his huge bed he had made himself. Felix thought it actually looked pretty cozy, he had somehow managed to find a large mattress and a few pillows the nicelanders must have thrown out. Still continuing to act as a crutch, felix helped the wobbly wrecker into his bed, and took a seat next to him.

Ralph let out a long sigh, and turned to face towards Felix. "Listen, I'm sorry I got drunk when I was supposed to be helping you.." He mumbled, not daring to look Felix in the eyes.

Felix give his friend a pat on the shoulder "It's fine, at least it took my mind off of Tamora for a spell. Besides, I guess I even had a little fun!" He said, putting on his best smile.

Ralph chuckled and nudged the smaller man with his shoulder, "Yeah, you sure seemed like a real party animal drinking all that milk"

Felix blushed at the touch, giving a small laugh. Him and Ralph were sitting closely to eachother on the bed, as roomy as it was, Ralph still took up a large portion of it. He could feel his face turning red again, so he decided to try and change the subject. "Apparently Mary saw me as I wa staggering you home from Tapper's..." he gulped "I am NOT looking forward to having to confront them about this..." He said, and Ralph scoffed.

"Don't let them get you down Felix, anybody who talks about you for this doesn't even deserve to be around you." He said, looking down at Felix, who was beginning to get even rosier in the cheeks. "And...And if you really need a place to stay tonight, if you want to get away from everything for a while, you're welcome to stay here." he said, and Felix's eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure you'd let me? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you...I mean I'm just a mess tonight..." Began Felix, before getting shushed by Ralph "I would never call you an inconvenience Felix, you're always welcome here"

An awkward silence suddenly grew between them, Felix had grabbed a pillow to cover his face with and Ralph was twiddling his fingers, still a bit hazy, felix suddenly broke the silence.

"She made me feel like I was an inconvenience. After all that time we spent together, the only thing she could say was that she thought everything happened too fast, and that she wanted to be a free woman for a while again. I was just so cross with her when she told me that, I snapped...I said a few nasty things that could never be unsaid, and she returned a few...I think it's safe to say what we had is over for good" He said, wiping his eyes as more tears began to form

Ralph looked at him, and twitched in surprise when Felix rested his head on Ralph's shoulder (or arm in this case, as that's all that he could really reach at this point) and he sighed. "Do you still love her?" he finally asked

Felix pondered a moment and dried his eyes, staring blankly off into space as he though. "She hurt me very badly...but I think our Relationship was bound to fail before we even started... I think I'm starting to get over it" he looked down pulling his hats brim down to his the depressed look he had on his face when he felt one large finger tilt his head back up to face Ralph, while another dried his tears with a tissue.

"Good. Then don't waste anymore tears on her because...because I hate seeing you this way. I hate seeing you ruining your pretty blue eyes with all these tears, and I hate it when I can't see your smile, and anyone who makes you cry isn't even worth your tears, because you know what, you're an amazing person, and...you just make me happy"

Felix's face was completely red at this point, and he was embarrassed as could be, trying to hide this, he turned his face and said "That must just be the alcohol talking Ralph...You couldn't possibly..." He was interrupted again when he was picked up, hoisted into the air, and embraced in Ralph's arms as he pressed his lips against Felix's. Felix closed his eyes and soaked in the moment, he didn't know why, but something about this felt great. He knew it was wrong, and that whatever feelings he had for Ralph would probably only get him in hot water, but right now he Didn't care, he wrapped his arms around Ralph's neck and returned the kiss, until Ralph finally pulled back, staring into his eyes.

"No, it's not the alcohol talking, Yes, I DO like you. and not in just a coworker, friendly way. Believe me I've always noticed you. and I know you just got out of a relationship, and I know we weren't exactly on great terms for a long time, but that doesn't stop how I feel about you. And if i didn't tell you now, I never would have gotten the chance." He said, eyes still locked with the little handyman's blue eyes.

Felix was at a loss of words, he was flushed and his heart was racing, all he could do though was smile, and nod. Ralph gave him another kiss, but this time on the cheek, and pulled him closer for a better hug. "cmon, say something" he said, rubbing felix's back gently.

Felix closed his eyes as he breathed, looking to find the word's he'd been trying to find all night. "You give me the honeyglows Ralph, and, and I didn't think I would ever get them again! I'm not sure what I'm feeling but, all I know is that I want to be with you tonight." He mumbled, and dove in for another kiss, knocking ralph on his back as the two locked lips for the second time. Felix took off his gloves and threw them onto Ralph's nightstand, running his fingers through the large man's hair. It was soft but thick, just like he had always imagined it felt like. Ralph hoisted Felix higher and began kissing the little man's neck, He let out a sigh as the shower of kisses hit his neck and buried his face in ralphs hair, it smelled like a mixture of brick mortar and sugar, but also had a rich woodsy flavor. Ralph pulled him down and met at eye level, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before saying "are you sure youre ok with this?"

Felix chuckled a little, smiling at him brightly. "What problem could I possibly have with being with kindest, sweetest man I've ever met?" Ralph smiled, hugging felix tighter.

"Funny you're calling me sweet, I'm practically getting a cavity over here just from looking at that cute red face of yours"

Felix laughed shyly, then let out a yawn. He looked over to the clock on the nightstand, it was already 4 AM, they had to be up in a few hours for work. "Jiminy Jaminy, Looks like we lost track of time"

Ralph looked down at his companion and smirked "what, you're already tired?"

The carpenter gave Ralph a playful tap on the nose and hopped up " I wouldnt suppose youd have anything laying around in here that I could sleep in, do you?"

"Don't worry, I think I have something that might do" Replied the wrecker, Pulling off his shirt and tossing it at felix "it aint much, but hey its pretty comfy.

"but, what will you sleep in then?" squeaked felix as he saw ralph kicking off his overalls then laying on the bed in his boxers.

"whats the matter with this?" he asked, shooting a wink at Felix as he began taking off his work clothes.

"well, nothing! " He replied, not used to such forwardness. He felt a little bashful as he stripped out of his own clothes and stood before ralph in nothing but his underwear, quickly scrambling to get the big shirt over his body to hide his lower section.

He quickly scooted back onto the bed and sat at the edge of it, a few inches away from his larger friend. "So...should I grab myself a pillow or.." He said, feeling a bit shy on his first night with ralph, he was however quickly scooped up by ralph and wrapped up in his arms, his head laying on his chest.

"this comfy enough for you?" chuckled ralph, running a finger through Felix's soft mouse brown hair

Felix sighed, it was comfy. Ralph had the softest and warmest body, even if the hair on his chest was tickling Felix's face a little. "yes, it's perfect... thank's again for everything Ralph" he gulped "I really don't think i would have made it through the night if i hadn't ran into you"

Ralph paused for a moment then said " I should be the one thanking you, where would I be without you?" he said, then gave felix a quick peck on top of his head. "Goodnight sweetie, I hope you sleep well"

Felix tightened his hug, resting his head back on Ralph's chest. "Goodnight Ralph! and don't worry, I'm sure I'm going to have the sweetest dreams tonight." He said, as he drifted off to sleep in the wrecker's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Author'd note: Thank you guys for all of the positive responses! I appreciate everyone's reviews and it means a lot to me, since this is my first fic. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

The alarm clock sounded, sounding off with a gritty 8 bit tune filled the small room. Ralph groaned and hit the alarm, silencing it. It took him a few minutes but he eventually fluttered his eyes open, and ran his huge fingers through his hair, another day of work. "Hey Felix, you awake?" he said, patting around his stomach trying to find the smaller man, but Ralph couldn't feel him. He eventually sat up, looking around his bed. Nope, no sign of him. His clothes was even gone and Ralph's shirt and overalls were folded neatly on the side of the bed.

Ralph sighed and laid back down on the bed, staring at his brick ceiling. He guessed he couldn't be too mad about it, he was the one who went after an emotionally damaged friend after a bad breakup.

He was brought to his feet at the sound of a fire alarm and Felix screaming "Oh my land!" Ralph jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen only to see Felix swatting at a pan of burn food with a brick, trying to put out the flames. "Hey, whatcha cooking?" he asked

Felix turned around slowly, twiddling his thumbs nervously "Oh! Good morning Ralph! I- I was just trying to make us breakfast..." He looked up at the charred wall and chalky black pancake in the pan, and quickly pulled out his hammer, instantly fixing both of them. "Well I never was much of a cook" He said, flipping the pancake onto a plate and presenting it to the wrecker.

Ralph bent over to grab the plate, and gave Felix a quick peck on the cheek, making the smaller man jump a little

"a-ah! So I take it you remember what happened last night?" Felix said, nervously following Ralph as he sat down on his sofa to eat his breakfast.

"Yeah of course I do! I wasn't THAT drunk" he said, chuckling to himself. He plopped himself down on the couch and patted to a spot next to him.

Felix quickly bounced over next to him and took a seat "well... I just wanted to make sure!" he said, still a bit nervous.

Ralph could hear the nervousness in his new lover's voice and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. "Hey whats the matter? You seem sad or something" he asked, looking down into the man's blue eyes.

"This is all just so...Overwhelming I guess!" He replied, huffing a little " I mean I guess I'm still just a peck hurt by how Calhoun just up and left me and... and what will the Nicelanders think at work today? They might think I'm some sort of floozy, a spouse hopper!" Felix was getting loud at this point, so Ralph pressed a finger against his lips.

"Calm down Felix, you're getting a little carried away there, " said the large man, bringing his arm back to himself. He sighed "Listen, i understand if you don't want to be with me yet or if you're too worried about what would happen or whatever. But whatever happens I'm still going to be with you, right there every step of the way- " He was interrupted by Felix jumping up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't go off saying things like that... Of course I want to be with you Ralph, now more then ever, I guess I'm just feelin a bit squirrely about it is all." He said, as Ralph wrapped his arm around him again.

"Well, let's try not to think about it too much right now. Here, let's try some of your pancakes" He said, putting a forkful of it in Felix's mouth and then eating the rest of the pancake himself in one bite. "Hmm, Hey these are actually pretty good for something you just burnt" He said chuckling

"Why thank you Ralph! I don't like to brag but- Oh jiminy jaminy, we're going to be late!" He said, looking at a clock Ralph had on his living room wall. He quickly bounced up and readied his hammer, then looked at Ralph. "Ralph, you're not even dressed yet!" He said, noticing that the wrecker hadn't bothered putting on the clothes he had neatly folded for him

"heh, yeah, sorry about that" He said, getting up to go and put it on, but Felix interrupted him, tapping him on the stomach with his magic hammer, and in an instant he was dressed and ready. "Pardon me, but we have to hurry though!" He said, lacing his fingers through Ralph's as they existed from his shack. Suddenly though he froze, he could see a few of the nicelanders in the distance, already getting into position, a few of them even noticed him and ralph, and he could tell by the looks on their faces that they were confused.

Ralph gave Felix's hand a reassuring squeeze "If any of them say anything to you, just let me know, I'll wreck 'em" He said, and Felix gave a nod.

The entire day at work they could hear whispers and gossip coming from the nicelanders who were sitting in the windows, But besides that the day went as smoothly as any other day would, and they were both relieved as could be when the voice that said "arcades closed!" rang out.

Felix quickly hopped down to ground level, helping Ralph up from his puddle of mud "So, was today as bad as you expected it to be?" Ralph asked

Felix shook his head "I heard a few whispers here and there, but besides that, I don't think anyone got too bothered by us"

"good" replied Ralph, hoisting Felix into his arms and giving him a quick kiss "I guess they wont mind if I do THAT then huh?"

Felix was about to return the kiss when he heard Gene's voice from a few feet away. "Felix! What's the meaning of all this?! Why on earth would you cheat on Calhoun with HIM? Do I have to remind you that you are married?" He said, crossing his arms. His loud tone had attracted the attention of a few other nicelanders as well.

Felix stammered then hopped down to meet his gaze "Well, let's not get hasty! Nobodies cheating on anyone..." He said

Gene inched closer to him "then WHY were you kissing Ralph?" He said, crossing his arms, Felix got an uncomfortable look on his face and was trying to stammer out words when Ralph stepped in

"Listen gene, it's none of your business! all you need to know is that me and Felix are together now, so stop bugging him, OK?" he said, wrapping up felix's hand in one of his own huge hands. "c'mon felix let's get outta here..." He said, and the two of them started walking off before Mary stepped in front of them

"Wait! Felix, I just wanted to let you know that me and the rest of the nicelanders, except maybe Gene, want you to know that whatever's happening, you cna still trust us! You're still our hero" she said

Felix sighed. "It's fine Mary, and thank you, but I just need some time right now. But for now could you not ask so many questions? I mean, Yes, I am with Ralph now, but the whole stories just...a little long.." he said, and she nodded, stepping out of the way.

After they had walked out of earshot Ralph sighed "Hey listen, I'm sorry for what happened back there"

Felix scooted closer to Ralph "Oh, it's no problem, if anything what you did for me back there was really great. Thank you for standing up for me"

Ralph scoffed "It was nothin, I'd do anything to keep seeing your cheeks glow like that anyways" he said, giving Felix's honeyglows a tap with his finger "Hey, wanna go to sugar rush with me? I'm sure Vanellope will be real excited to see you."

"You don't think she'll get all spooked by this, do you?" Said felix, worriedly

"Nah, she's a smart kid, besides, what would freak her out about us being happy together"

Ralph was right, Felix was happy, and to be honest he felt a little guilty about it. After all, it had only been a day since him and his wife split. He couldn't help himself though, everytime he looked at Ralph it was just magical. He had never really noticed Ralph was so protective or sweet or, dare he say it, handsome.

After the short ride to game central station, just as they were about to enter sugar rush, Ralph stopped Felix for a second "Listen, I'm gonna go in there and get Vanellope and tell her about everything that's happened that way you don't have to stress yourself out over this."

Felix looked around "Promise you'll be back fast?"

Ralph bent down and gave Felix a quick hug "promise!" he said, then ran off into sugar rush.

Felix let out a content sigh, that is until he felt a hand on his shoulder

"we need to talk, Felix." Said Calhoun


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: This chapter was a bit tricky to write, and It may have come out a little wonky. Hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!

* * *

Ralph was just walking through the forest of candy cane trees when vanellope glitched into view, landing on top of the giant man's shoulder.

"What took you so long today, stinkbrain?" She asked, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers as she asked

Ralph swallowed hard "Uh…..remember what I told ya about Felix?"

Vanellope's eyes widened, obviously intrigued. "OOooh I see whats happening. So you finally got him to notice you? Did you confess your undying love for him?" She said, batting her eyelashes sarcastically and Ralph gave her a light tap on the head.

"Well, No! Duh. Well… It's kind of complicated I guess" He said, sitting down on the stump of a once proud candy cane tree. " I was about to go looking for him last night since it was taking longer than usual for him to get back from the station, and I kind of saw him there crying"

The small girl gasped "Don't tell me…"

Ralph nodded "yeah, Calhoun left him. And he was just so down… And I wanted to help him, so I took him to tappers and I kind of drank a little too much"

Vanellope rolled her eyes "smooth move genius."

Ralph scoffed, crossing his arms "Hey, if I hadn't I never would've been able to hint at him how I felt. Anyways, next thing I know he's walking me to my place, he's still really sad and then just… I dunno, I just told him how I felt about him, and next thing I know were cuddled up together sleeping…" Ralph chuckled ot himself for a second "Then I wake up and the little guys folded my clothes and made me breakfast…Burnt it! But it was still great"

The little princess jumped down and danced little circles around her friend's legs "Ralph and Felix sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…Waita second, if you two are together then where is he now?"

"Oh I told him to wait by the gate. Y'know….Cause people have kind of been givin us problems about it. I mean yeah I guess it's kind of sudden, with the break up and all…But hey, if it makes him as happy as it makes me, then how bad could it be right?" The large man said, shrugging.

"hmm. How's Calhoun taking this?" Asked vanellope, hanging upside down from a branch.

"I dunno. To be honest I think she kind of hated me anyways. I mean after the whole cy-bug thing and the fact that I was hanging out with Felix a little too much before his wedding." He said, running a finger through his hair.

"She's probably gonna go BANANAS when she finds out" Vanellope laughed "not that I'm against her or anything but…" She looked up at Ralph's face, which was red as a tomato. "You know I'm always wishing for the best for my main man."

Ralph quickly stepped up from his sitting position and raised his fist "top shelf!" he said as they performed their ritual of friendship.

Ralph stretched his back, picking up Vanellope and putting her on his shoulder as he began stepping back through the candy cane forest "So, are you ready to meet my boyfriend, princess boogerbrain?"

Vanellope quickly glitched into her princess attire, it was the only way she could exit her game. She sighed and adjusted her itchy collar "Yeah yeah, you're talkin like I've never seen him before!"

Ralph laughed "you have, but not like this. I'm tellin ya theres just something great about him today. He's had that cute little glow in his cheeks all day" Beamed the wrecker.

The sugary princess gave her dress another angry pat "Hey, maybe you could convince him to cook us a little something" She said, wiggling her eyebrows as they reached the exit to sugar rush.

Ralph was excited; he broke out into a full run, eager to see the man he had waited for for so long.

Until he actually got to the exit that lead to Grand Central Station, that is.

"Uh, maybe we should head back" Vanellope said, eyes widening as she saw Felix and Calhoun locked in embrace.

Ralph set her down, a bit roughly and walked over to the both of them "SO! It looks like you two are back together, fine and dandy!" he huffed.

Felix gasped and looked up at the wrecker, jumping out of Calhoun's arms. "Ralph! No! This is absolutely not what it looks like at all!" He said, fumbling for the right words.

"WELL THEN WHAT IS IT!?" Ralph shouted, drawing attention to their small group . Felix could see that the larger man was beginning to tear up, and he found himself also getting a bit dewy in the eyes.

Tamora butted in "Listen wreck-it, Felix told you it wasn't what it looked like, and it's NOT."

Ralph huffed "Yeah, well whatever. I wish both of you good luck in your marriage-" He started saying as Calhoun grabbed his shoulder.

"are you DENSE? Listen to what I have to say…" She said, but Ralph squirmed out of her grasp and started running back off towards his game

He turned back and looked at them again, looking like he was about to shout something, then ran back into his game.

Felix buried his face into his hands "Oh my land, tamora what have I done"

He stopped when he felt Vanellope hitting him with her scepter. "Hey, jerkface! You think it's funny to mess with Ralph's feelings?! I oughta run you over with my kart, you dirtbag!" she shouted, red in the face and full of rage from seeing her friend being double crossed like that.

Calhoun put a hand on her shoulder. "Felix isn't double crossing _nobody_" She said, narrowing her eyes. "Me and him were just consoling, you know, assuring that we can still be friends?" She flashed he ring finger, to the little princess, and then grabbed Felix's and showed her the same. "see? Bare as a bone in a desert full of hungry coyotes."

Vanellope's mouth dropped "Th-then why were you hugging?"

Calhoun scoffed "What, like you don't give your friends hugs?"

They were both interrupted from a sniffle from Felix "Oh…my land. He hates me now doesn't he?"

The two ladies cringed. "Listen fix-it, I'm sorry for mucking things up these past few days. But I didn't leave you for any selfish old reason. " She started.

Vanellope piped in "why _did_ you leave him?"

The soldier shook her head. "Look at this man. He's been keen on your friend wreck-it for some time now. Look me in the eyes and tell me I had any sort of right to get in between all that?" She cleared her throat. "Don't get me wrong, Felix will always be my right hand man, and I'm going to watch over him like white on rice. But I'm not who he belongs with." She gave her hair a flip, putting her hand on Felix shoulder and pointing her face up to hers.

"Listen Felix. This is _NO_ time for blubberin." She said, pointing an armored finger over to the entrance to his game. "You love him, don't you?"

Felix hesitated a moment, taking off his hat and closing his eyes. "Yes ma'am, I do. He fills me up with more honey than a beehive, and.. and I just…" He was silenced by a finger pressed up against his lips.

"Then it's time to go get him soldier." She said, pushing him forward.

He blinked slowly. "He doesn't even trust me anymore… how can I possibly explain it to him? Jiminy Jaminy…What can I do at this point?!"

A small hand took a hold of his. "Listen hammertime, I'm Ralph's best friend; I know he likes you as much as you like him. If you're too chicken to go and face him yourself, then I hereby appoint myself as your royal escort." Said vanellope, batting her lashes.

Felix smiled "You would do that for me? Even though I just made him upset?"

She scoffed "Youre both a pair of over sensitive softies." And began bounding towards the train that lead to fix it felix jr.

"Hey, fix-it" Called out Calhoun, as felix turned around to meet her gaze. "I know you can fix this one." She said, shooting a thumbs up. She was sad to let him go, but she knew it was all for the better. She wiped away a tear form her eye and smiled at him, as he nodded.

"Hey, you coming or not?" Called out vanellope, and with one last wave he said goodbye to his ex wife and bounced speedily over to the candy princess, boarding the train and preparing himself to get back the love of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix twiddled his thumbs as him and Vanellope stood in front of the large door of Ralph's shack. He sighed "I'll bet he's mighty cross with me right about now"

Vanellope rolled her eyes "Well duh! But once you explain it to him he'll go back to being the big soft dork he usually is" She said, giving the repairman a supportive nudge.

He looked down at her gratefully; she had come with him the whole way past game central station and taken the long walk to Ralph's place with him, giving him a push whenever he was considering giving up. "Hey, I don't mean to seem like a bother…But could you help me figure out what I should say before I go in?" He pleaded, awkwardly smiling.

"sweet mother of monkeymilk, do you want me to do everythin for ya?" She teased, but huffed when she Felix was serious. She recomposed herself, clearing her throat. "here, I'll be Ralph, and you can be…well…You. Duh." She said.

Felix nodded, pretending to knock on her door "Oh, Ralph…It's me! Felix…Although you probably don't want to speak to me right now…"

Vanellope leaped into Felix's arms "Oh Felix, I'm so glad you came back for me! I'm gonna hug it!" She said, in a deep voice.

Felix frowned a bit "I don't think things would go over that smoothly, to be completely honest…as much as I wish they would." He chuckled.

Vanellope scratched threw her arms at her side. "Hey, I'm tryin!" She paced back and forth for a minute before snapping her fingers. She raced off into the woods, shouting "Be right back!"

The man in blue didn't have much of a say in the matter, so he stood there for what seemed like an eternity sighing. He looked up at the big door and gulped, this was so nerve wracking…

"Here!" Said the princess, slamming into Felix and handing him a heart shaped stone with a small strand of her frilly dress looping through it. "It's supposed to look like a medal! When I gave him one he seemed pretty happy…so…" She said, reaching into her dress and pulling out some frosting. "write something nice on it, hammertime."

He pondered for a second, then wrote a few words on the rock "Jiminy jaminy, I hope these sharp edges don't hurt him…" He said as he finished noticing the crudely carved stone.

"You throw him off a building every day and you're worried about a sharp edge hurting him?" Sighed Vanellope. "Anyways, what did ya write?"

Felix quickly tucked the 'medal' into his pocket "Just a little something from the heart…" He said, growing red in the face.

Vanellope laughed "you know, Ralph never used to shut up about you blushing like that, he'd always call it some dumb name…the Honeybuns or something"

"It's just the honeyglows" Corrected Felix, smiling at the idea that Ralph used to think about him fondly. In all honesty, Felix often used to think about him too sometimes, it just took him some time to realize why, or how he even felt about it. He was snapped back to reality when he felt a small hand push him towards the door.

"Go on, Felix! Knock on the door or something already!" she said, as she darted behind a bush. "If you need help, I'll wait here for a few minutes before I head back to Sugar Rush"

The handyman nodded at her "Thank you Vanellope, you really are a swell girl!" he whispered.

She smirked "I'll see you, AND Ralph tomorrow." She said, disappearing back into the bushes with a wink.

Felix gazed at the big door, inhaling deeply before finally mustering up the courage. He took one balled up fist and knocked on the door. "Ralph! Could you possibly let me in? It's me…Felix!"

"Go away!" came his bellowing voice, making Felix cringe. He slumped against the door, feeling defeated when he noticed Vanellope whispering loudly form the bushes.

"He doesn't have any locks on his doors" she whispered, gesturing for Felix to barge in. "C'mon! He's important to you, isn't he?"

Felix nodded, and puffed out his chest. "Felix…you can fix this!" he mumbled to himself before shakily turning the knob to the door and hopping in with his usual bounce sound effect.

Instantly the larger man burst out of his bedroom, red in the face "What did I just tell ya?!"

Felix internally scolded himself for choosing to bounce in instead of taking the more stealthy approach. "I need to tell you something Ralph! So I think it would be super if maybe… you could calm down for a second?" He said, feeling the pressure build.

Ralph ran a huge hand through his hair "Listen; just scram, OK? I'm gonna respect that you don't want to be with me, and I'm ok with the fact that you chose Calhoun over me, but that doesn't make it Ok for you to just BARGE in here like you own the place to give me some corny I'm sorry speech! So listen to me: Leave." He said, pushing his door open with one large finger and extending his arm in gesture for the small handyman to get out. When he looked down though he was caught by shock at what he saw.

Felix was red in the face, not form honey glows either, he huffed. "NO. I will NOT leave, Ralph!" He said, as he leaped onto Ralph's stomach, holding onto it.

"Hey, get off! What would Calhoun say if she saw you like this!?" Shouted Ralph

Felix looked up at him "It doesn't matter what she thinks! We're over Ralph! And excuse my potty mouth, but there's no way in _heck_ that I am going to let another person I love walk away from me!"

Ralph stopped and looked down at him "Wait, what?" he said as he guided them over to the sofa, plucking Felix off of his stomach and setting him down next to him.

The handyman reached into his pocket and pulled out the makeshift medal, bouncing up and putting it around the large man's neck.

"Dear Ralph…" He began reading, then flipped it over "You fixed me." He said, a blush beginning to form over his face. He turned toward his coworker and noticed his face was glowing red too.

"Well…last night when you found me on the train, I was a mess, I honestly believed I would never find anyone who would set my cheeks a glowin again. But then you came along, and I started to realize how amazing you were, and I guess, how amazing I've always _known_ you were, and I just… " Felix was interrupted by Ralph scooping him up into his arms and giving him a tight hug.

"I'm really sorry for all of that Felix I- I thought you'd really gone back to Calhoun or something" mumbled the wrecker.

Felix was beginning to feel wetness along the side of his cheek and turned to face ralph, wiping the tear and pressing his nose up against his lovers. "How could I, and miss out on all of your amazing hugs?" He said, folding his arms around the wrecker's neck.

After a few minutes of settling down, Ralph finally spoke up. "So it's really over between you two.."

"Yes…" Replied the small man

"And…We're together now, right?" asked Ralph, smiling a bit.

Felix nodded. "You bet your land, I'm all yours now Ralph."

Ralph smiled from ear to ear, picking up Felix in his arms and giving him a spinning him around a few times. "you bet you are" he said with a chuckle, and pressed his lips against Felix's.

"Wooah! I didn't know I was interruptin something here!" Said vanellope, appearing in the doorway. "I haden't heard any shouting or anything, so I just came in to check on Felix… But it looks like you two already have everything settled out." She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Ralph chuckled and set down his new boyfriend beside him, holding his small hand between two of his fingers. "Hey it's fine, the only thing you walked in on was felix being too adorable" he said as he gave Felix a poke on his rosy cheeks.

Vanellope made a teasing gagging motion. "Hey, theres still a few hours left until the arcade opens…Wanna go to sugar rush and maybe race around with me and Calhoun for a while?" She said, as the tall blonde appeared in the doorway.

She eyes the two lovers, sizing them both up before finally giving her hair a shake and smiling at the two of them. "Don't worry boys, I understand if the two of ya are worried about racing with a pro like me." She said, teasingly.

Felix smiled back, then looked up at Ralph, they both nodded. "Not to be rude ma'am, but when me and Ralph get together…" He gave his boyfriends hand a little squeeze "I don't think there's anyone we can't beat!"

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you all for reading!


End file.
